El río
by Icitzy
Summary: <html><head></head>Por que Hashirama le había enseñado que el río se llevaba los sentimientos negativos y Sasuke no sabía por que necesitaba ir al río cuando estaba angustiado.</html>


_**Resumen:** Por que Hashirama le había enseñado que el río se llevaba los sentimientos negativos y Sasuke no sabía por que necesitaba ir al río cuando estaba angustiado._

_**Genero:** Friendship/Hurt/Confort_

_**Disclamer:** Los personajes son del malvado Kishimoto y yo solo se los robo un ratito_

_**Advertencia:** Algunos verán dos amigos, otros verán dos almas gemelas, cada uno verá lo que quiera ver._

_**Notas:** Hola que tal a todos!, ya había escrito una historia en el pasado, no perdón, ¡dos historias!, sobre reencarnaciones, amo ese tema y adoro a estos personajes, así que me encanta jugar con eso con ellos._

_En fin, espero que les guste._

**_A leer!_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El río<strong>

* * *

><p>Madara se encontraba aburrido y medio frustrado.<p>

No había sido un buen día y estaba algo cansado de las ordenes de su padre, así que había decidido escapar un rato y practicar devuelta a lanzar piedras.

Pero el azabache se quedo estático y olvido todo lo que pensaba al ver ese chico de pelo tazón sentado observando el río, tal hasta podría divertirse molestándolo, pero perdió su sonrisa cuando escucho unos suaves sollozos del otro chico, hasta comenzó a sentirse incomodo, pero la curiosidad mata así que decidió acercarse a ver que sucedía con ese chico tan extraño.

—Hey!

—...

—Ha pasado tiempo, em...

—Hashirama

El Uchiha se removió incomodo en su lugar, algo pasaba con el chico o ahora Hashirama, posiblemente algo malo y contando que estaban en guerra podía ser cualquier cosa.

—¿Otra vez deprimido? —Comenzó a picarlo

—...

—Estas mintiendo, algo te sucedió. —No era solo por la curiosidad, realmente odiaba que lo ignoraran y ese chico no sería el primero

—Enserio, no es nada. —Murmuró con voz temblorosa

—Dilo, juro que no me reiré

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará

—Esto se esta alargando mucho, dilo, juró que no me reiré. —Poniendo los ojos en blanco

—No es nada

—¡Tan solo habla! —Gritó exasperado

Hashirama por primera vez en el día giro su cabeza para enfrentarlo y Madara se arrepintió de haberlo molestado, el moreno estaba con los ojos completamente rojos y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus ojos, como dos pequeños ríos que bajaban por sus mejillas.

—El más pequeño de mis hermanos ha muerto.

—...

Madara se sintió horrible por que el sabía lo que era perder un hermano menor, y ver al otro llorando por momentos quería acercarse y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero se mantuvo quieto en su lugar esperando que el otro continuase hablando.

—Sabes... mirando el río siento como si esos sentimientos horribles se los llevará la corriente

El Uchiha miro el río y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver las imágenes de sus hermanos muertos por un momento.

—Madara, ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?, tal vez tu entiendas lo que se siente...

—...

—¿Tienes hermanos?

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso así que tomo una piedra de la orilla y comenzó a jugar con ella, intentando distraerse del dolor, deseando que en su rostro no se viera el dolor.

—Tengo cuatro hermanos... bueno, los tenía

Se mordió la lengua para no seguir hablando, al menos tenía a Izuna, al menos tenía a un hermano vivo y aunque le doliera solo tenía que pensar en proteger a su único hermanito de esas estúpidas guerras sin sentido.

—Somos shinobis Hashirama, podemos morir en cualquier momento

Madara apreto la piedra que sostenía en sus manos, odiaba, realmente odiaba la guerra, odiaba al sistema de shinobis, no quería ver a otro hermano morir, estaba cansado, y aunque era pequeño se sentía cansado como si estuviese hace decadas peleando y no solo hace pocos años.

—La única manera de no morir... sería mostrar realmente lo que piensas, hacer que ese enemigo se convierta en tu aliado

Hashirama miraba absorto el rostro de Madara, como sus expresiones de tristeza, pasaban a odio o rabia en tan solo unos momentos, era hasta como si, como si lo comprendiera.

—Pero eso es imposible, —continuo el azabache— por que no es posible ver lo que una persona realmente piensa en su interior, no puedes saberlo.

—¿Realmente es... —el moreno se puso serio por unos instantes perdiéndose en sus pensamientos— imposible mostrarle a otro tus verdaderos sentimientos?

Madara lanzo la piedra que sostenía en su mano, abrió un poco sus ojos asombrados cuando sintió como si liberara un pequeño peso de encima y miro a Hashirama.

—No lo se, pero tengo esperanza que eso suceda algún día. —Dio una sonrisa torcida cuando vio que la piedra llego al otro lado

Hashirama seco las lagrimas que sentían que iban a aparecer y sonrió mientras volvía su vista al río.

—Parece que también llegue al otro lado. —Comento al azabache y se sentó al lado del otro

El moreno comenzó a reír haciendo que el azabache diera una sonrisa cálida, tal vez el moreno tenía razón y el río ayudaba a que los malos sentimientos desaparecieran.

Madara cerro los ojos y susurró algo lo suficientemente bajo para que el otro no escuchase.

—Deseo...

* * *

><p>Naruto se encontraba corriendo de unos adultos que le lanzaban piedras, su ropa eran un desastre y tenía algunas heridas, pero cuando en un momento sintió que no era perseguido se apoyo contra una pared y suspiro de alivio.<p>

Se sentía triste e impotente, no sabía por que lo trataban de esa manera y eso lo angustiaba más, sus pequeños pies inconscientemente comenzaron a caminar por el sendero en el que se encontraba, hasta se asombro un poco cuando sintió que a su izquierda podía observar el río.

Era extraño, pero observarlo a veces lo tranquilizaba.

Pero cuando quería acercarse al muelle vio una figura sentaba en los tablones observando el río.

—¿Sasuke? —Susurró confundido

Y luego recordó con terror la masacre, ese tema del cual todos los adultos hablaban, no sabía muy bien que había pasado, solo sabía que había terminado con un clan asesinado y un huérfano.

Sasuke se sentía horrible, quebrado, destruido, como si de estar soñando se hubiese despertado en una pesadilla.

El azabache se sentía cansado de los susurros de los adultos, se sentía cansado de las altas expectativas, odiaba la sangre esparcida por las paredes, el solo quería a sus padres.

—Odio esto... —Murmuró mientras apretaba los puños

Mientras veía la corriente del río extrañamente se tranquilizaba, como que esa angustia era llevada, aunque odiaba ver el fantasma de su hermano rondando en su cabeza, no quería eso.

Suspiro y cerro los ojos, y solo se quedo escuchando el ruido de la corriente, pero sus alarmas se despertaron cuando escucho un ruido, ruido de hojas, así que volteo la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Naruto se sentía un idiota, no supo por que su cuerpo se movió solo cuando vio a su compañero en el muelle, como si algo más fuerte que el lo obligase a acercarse, pero cuando piso las hojas secas salio de su ensoñación y peor, Sasuke lo descubrió.

—Yo... —Pero ninguna escusa salio de sus labios

El Uchiha solo lo observaba en silencio, hasta levanto las cejas esperando una respuesta, pero solo había silencio, pero extraño para ambos no era un silencio pesado e incomodo, era un silencio ameno y familiar, como si ya hubiesen pasado por eso.

—Sasuke yo.. —Naruto sentía que debía decir algo pero no sabía que

—¿Que quieres dobe? —Le salio picarlo

—¡Argh, teme! —chillo el otro, cortando sus pensamientos y pataleo enojado— ¡Olvídalo!

—Hmp —Respondió y se dio vuelta para volver a observar el río

Naruto se fue dando zancadas pero por dentro se sentía tranquilo, extrañamente se sentía feliz, y aunque solo pudo insultar se sentía realizado por ese día, al punto de irse sonriendo y olvidarse por momentos de la gente que lo odiaba.

El rubio sintió por una fracción de segundo que esto ya había sucedido, pero prefirió sacudir su cabeza y salir corriendo a su departamento.

Sasuke por su lado tenía una sonrisa cálida aflorando en su rostro, con el río y peor, con Naruto pudo olvidarse por momentos de su clan, una extraña sensación se alojo en su pecho, como que lo que había pasado hace solo unos momentos era un secreto.

Era un secreto entre ellos, como si supiesen los sentimientos del otro por un instante y que sería un secreto de ambos.

El azabache inconscientemente comenzó a buscar con su mano algo al rededor.

—¿Donde..? —Pero se detuvo

Se sintió tonto saber que estaba buscando una piedra imaginaria, gimió frustrado pensando que capaz de le pego lo tonto del rubio, pero eso último solo lo hizo sonreír, perdiéndose en unos pensamientos que ni siquiera eran suyos.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiró.

—Deseo... que esta vez sea diferente

**-owari-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Sep, soy un desastre, en vez de escribir el tercer capitulo de Corazón Delator me pongo a escribir este one-shot, ¡Pero hey!, Aparecen Hashirama y Madara acá, eso cuenta ¿verdad?._

_*Le lanzan un tomate*_

_¡Dejen de lanzarme cosas!_

_No se, ame tanto el final de Madara y Hashirama, ojala le den un buen final a Naruto y Sasuke, solo deseo eso u.u_

_En fin, eso fue todo._

_Y recuerden, un rw hace bien al alma o eso me dijeron (?)_

**__Hasta luego!__**


End file.
